The Kiss
by RikkaTag
Summary: This does not follow up with the true story so don't please don't compare... Sana tries to get through to Akito and gets more than she bargand for.


**Okay I wrote this like five years ago or maybe it was four... or maybe three... what the coyote?! I don't remember but anywho... It is probably going no where but who knows maybe reviews will help me revise and expand!**

THE KISS

Sana's last class of the day at school was always ruined by the boys in her class. Their leader was Akito, a spoiled rotten brat who treated everyone like crap. He thought he would get away with everything all his life, until Sana, a sweet imploring girl that had the power to do more than anyone (even herself) didn't expect reacted. Sana was part of a TV show about challenges and other obstacles in life; and she had an agent that she called her boyfriend, Rei. There was to be one challenge that came early in her life that she knew nothing about.

The Truth about Akito was simply that he had been abandoned by everyone he ever loved so he chose to make everyone suffer from the mistakes made by his family and old friends. On the other hand Sana wasn't that easy to convey. One day Sana, late as usual, felt she was tired of not being able to learn in class; so she rebelled against Akito. Soon the other girls saw light in Sana's actions.

A girl decided to follow Sana's lead. The girl spoke out against Akito and ridiculed him. The boys, who followed Akito's orders, shoved the girl in the school pond. They shoved her head under repeatedly, thinking it would make a difference; instead it just made Sana mad. Sana helped the girl out of the pond and shoved the boys out of the way. Sana's friends helped the girl to safety.

Sana was shaking with anger and, "What's wrong you're shaking?" was all Akito responded with.

"You made me so mad I'm trembling," Sana told him.

And he simply said, "Ooh you're mad, so what."

Sana slapped Akito across the face and said, "this is the first time I hit anyone doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"And this will be the first time I beat up a girl," was Akito's response.

Sana dragged Akito to a quite place were she could talk to him alone. She told him she wanted to settle things like adults but he said neither of them were adults.

"Why are you mean?" asked Sana.

And Akito said, "Maybe I want to be mean," to that he slammed Sana against the wall and told her to butt out of things.

The next day the boys stopped her before school and were about to beat her up when Akito stopped them.

"Leave her alone," Akito stepped into the circle.

"But Akito, she interfered with your plans…" on of the boys stepped up again and the others nodded in agreement.

"I said leave her alone," Akito walked off to class after they all shook their heads.

That day he brought water pistols full of paint and threatened the teachers with a picture. As Akito was turning Sana took the gun and shot him in the face. Akito started for the bathroom when Sana told him to stop and criticized him but the boys just held her so he could leave. The boys, including Akito, talk in the bathroom about Sana.

That day Sana, during the TV show, was discriminating Akito on TV. The next day Sana tells Akito to stop and the boys put her in the corner and took scissors to her skirt. They told her that that's what she gets for discriminating Akito. First she said she was ok because she wore shorts under her skirt then she ran up to Akito and blamed it on him. Akito just said that he told them to be creative with her if she got in the way again. Then the boys locked her on the roof and kept her there after the bell rang. She told them they were making her late but they didn't care.

Before school her agent gave her a weird communicator that shocked the person holding the opposite one. Sana used the communicator and Rei broke down the roof entrance door. The show was over by the time Sana got there so they just went home. When they pulled up they saw Akito's friend Sámi standing at the gate entrance. Sámi told Sana Akito's weakness.

The next day Sana planned to use the weakness against Akito but she was trying to figure out how to do it. That day Akito told the boys to destroy the classroom more than usual. Sana was extremely early for a change but she prepared herself for her last class. When she entered all the boys were screaming like they were in the jungle.

Sana walked calmly up to Akito; without the boys noticing; and said, "that's it I'm tired of it and I can't take it anymore and I have to do it."

No one but Akito was listening but he didn't understand. He didn't take much notice of it anyway. Sana reached up and kissed Akito and he turned bright red, although Sana didn't take notice of his reaction. The boys didn't notice either but they felt she was bothering or interfering with Akito's plans anyways. In the morning the boys came to give Sana a welcome unexpected by all. Akito just told them to lie off. Akito told the boys to leave no mess and as soon as Sana entered to sit quietly, so they did.

As surprised as she was, Sana just went to sit down when she saw Akito's foot on her seat. She just sat in the next open seat. Mad because Sana didn't react with anger, Akito took her by the arm and pulled her to the roof. Ready to be locked up there again stood back.

Instead of locking her up there, Akito asked her, "why, please tell me why you did it yesterday?"

as astonished as she was; Sana simply, starting out nice and calm, said; "Ok, maybe I found your weakness but missing one detail; so what? Now do you see how I feel?"

And to add to it Sana kissed him again. The boys came right when their lips touched and were automatically enraged by it. The bell rang and Sana ran to see Rei. As Sana was running she remembered that she had to decide if she wanted to breakup with Rei. She said it so loud the boys heard her and tried making her decision for her.

As Sana was about to leave the boys asked her to hang out with them. They said they were tired of listening to Akito and wanted to hang out with her because she was the only one who could stand up against Akito. They said in class they were tired of it so they stopped but when he told them to get her to breakup with Rei they listened. So she ran to see Rei and told him that she decided to breakup with him and she was going to hang out with the boys that night.

They walked to the old abandoned church and before she knew it Sana was lost in the church, not knowing that that was their plan all along. This being her first time there decided to wait till someone found her. She waited for a while until she was tired and found a bench with a cushion and drapes. It wasn't royalty perfect but Sana thought it would do. She laid down using what she had for a bed.

A few minutes went by and Akito figured Sana was deep enough in sleep to scare her. As he was just about to jump and scare her he saw the peacefulness of an angel in her features. He couldn't even say a word and dared not to in fear of waking her. Sana started shaking from the cold that was going through the thin drapes.

As soon as Akito noticed her shaking he pulled his jacket off and covered Sana's body, careful enough as not to disturb her. Akito soon fell fast asleep, not conscience of his surroundings but thinking only of Sana.

Sana soon woke up from an unwelcome dream. She saw Akito with his head on his hands right beside her. She was greatly astonished of Akito's loveliness as he slept. Feeling quite warm herself, Sana saw heebie-jeebies running down Akito's body.

She quickly covered him up with the drapes and his jacket but feared to put the cushion under his head so as not to wake him. Sana was about to get her bag when Akito grabbed her arm.

"Don't go, please don't leave me," Akito begged her in his sleep.

Right then; Sana realized Akito's problem, he was deserted by everyone he loved. Seeing no way to compromise and no way to get the bag and stay put at the same time, she struggled to get out of his grip. After a while of struggling, Sana reached the bag. As she turned to go back she saw the most hurtful thing, the tears going down his cheeks.

In the same sweet whispering voice he used on the roof just earlier that day. Akito asked, "Why, why did you do that? Why did you leave me?"

Sana couldn't help but cry. She ran back to him and held on to him, hoping never to let go. When Akito woke up he thought it was just a bad dream. When he felt the warmth of Sana's body he knew it wasn't even close to being a dream that he could just push to the side. He wasn't sure at first if he should push away or hold her tight. When he saw her tear stained cheeks he decided to hold on tighter and never let go.

He couldn't stop himself from crying for Sana from all he had done to her. Sana woke up to the sound of crying and she soon felt hot tears fall down on her. She felt something so new to her that she was in shock at first then she just felt insecure but strangely secure at the same time. As she looked up she realized the mess she made from one single kiss, or two.

As she looked up she fell into shock then comfort. Warmth ran through her lips, warmth she never felt before. As soon as Akito realized what he had done and he pulled away, in fear of the past coming back to him. Seeing the fear in his eyes, Sana recollected herself. She went straight for her bag to grab a few necessities: matches, construction paper, a metal platter (big enough to hold two people sitting down), two rods, and enough food to feed them both. Akito, seeing where she was going with it, fetched wood to help make a fire. After they got the fire started they sat around it.

Sana was so cold she couldn't even feel the heat of the fire. Akito handed her the drapes, although cold himself. Sana saw him shivering and scooted closer to him and wrapped him in the drapes with her. Akito finally found the warmth he had been looking for all these years in Sana. Sana felt like something would go wrong if she let go of Akito and wanted to hold on to him forever.

After that day, Akito and Sana held on to each other, never to let go. You would think that's the end and it was happy but you're wrong there is more. They ended up with four beautiful, healthy children and one very unhealthy child. Akito and Sana wanted the best love for their children but they struggled to be happy themselves.

They had three daughters and two sons. Their eldest daughter died at the age of fourteen in her true loves arms. Then Akito's best friend passed away. Their eldest daughter, being the oldest, proved to the world that love would do anything for its equal. Her boyfriend died at fifteen in a car wreck the same night she died.

The other children got married and had children of their own. Sana and Akito saw their grandchildren and most of them give birth. They died of old age at seventy and seventy-one.

They died happy to know their children were happy. Everyone remembered the oldest and her boyfriend as the great people they were.

**Please review and the exit is straight back last door on the left.... **


End file.
